Desert Stories
by Mariuslover66
Summary: Auron and Rikku are friends the whole group knows that but what happens when Wakka goes a little over board and Auron helps her out. My first one please don't flame my! I love this pairing. Aurikku with a little Tuna on the side. Maybe WakLu if he's good.
1. Crossing Sanubia Sands

Auron watched the only Al-Bhed in their group as she led them threw Bikenal Desert. She was unnaturally quiet and serious. Auron would never admit it out loud but, he was beginning to miss their always happy and bright friend. Wakka glaring holes into her back wasn't helping matters especially when her sharp ears would always hear something and she'd tense right up. Anyone could see she was worried. She stopped at an old Al-Bhed digging site. "Rest here." She ordered and roan off, her feet barely touching the ground. She was back only minuets latter with water and food, the worried look plastered to her face. "Here," she gave us the food and water.

Auron

"What about you Rikku?" Lulu asked, concerned. She shook her head. "I'm fine. I grew up here. I'm used to this, you're not." I noticed she wasn't even sweating, while we where almost pouring with the salty liquid. Rikku quickly looked over the shelter and went inside. She came back out with Al-Bhed potions, and wood. "You guys need to rest." I grabbed her wrist. "Rikku… here did you run off to?" "Home, I had to check something." Her gaze was distant and she pulled away from my grasp. "Rest," she commanded and looked at the position of the sum. "We'll need a fire soon." She muttered.

Wakka kept glaring at her. She just walked by. "There's shade in that shelter, you should sleep in there. I've already checked for friends." Wakka shot up. "Whoa, whoa! Why aren't we continuing?" Rikku gave him a dismissive look. ",because of the Sandworms." Wakka looked confused. "You're stopping because of a worm. " Rikku gave him a hard glare. "Sandworms are not only huge but hard to fight and extremely territorial. It's dangerous to fight them at night." She turned away and Wakka fumed. Suddenly he hurled himself at the girl and began punching her. She just curled herself into a ball and took the hits. Lulu tried to stop him and Tidus couldn't move. Kimahri knew if he went in he'd kill Wakka.

I was furious. I stood up and yanked him off of the bruised and blood Al-Bhed. "Control yourself Wakka!" I snapped. "She's stopping us from finding Yuna! That dirty Al-Bhed, probably wants Yuna dead!" On the group Rikku recoiled in shock and horror. I was sick of this, sick of Wakka hurting Rikku this way. I punched him hard and with a look at Kimahri, the cat began to hold back. Tidus went over and punched Wakka over and over, leaving him in worse shape then Rikku. Lulu's hands were alight with thunder magic at her fingertips. "You are in big trouble." Lulu growled and flung the thunder at his head as Auron stepped back into the room. End Chapter One.

This is my first fic so please don't flame me. I love that Auron steps in don't you? He desevers a cookie! Anyhow please review and if you like it I'll write more! Promise!


	2. Punishing Wakka

Sorry it's took for me update. It took for me forever to figure out how i would do the next chapter. I'd like to thank Madusa again, Gining and Fianl Fantasy X Linken Park. You all have helped me so much and i love that you took the time to review my story. Thanks again, this chapter's for you guys. Sorry for any spelling errors, i'm horrable with spelling always have been.

Diclaimer: I do not own FFX!! I'm not that lucky!!

Auron's Pov

Tidus threw Wakka in after me and i turned to to look at him, my face alive with anger at the young blizer. "Don't hurt me." he whimpered, seeing how mad i was.

Snearing at him i asked. "Why not? You hurt Rikku and didn't care. Why should i show you any compasion of sorts?" I was curious to know his reason, no matter how rediculous it might come out to be.

"She's Al-bhed." he said sheepishly and i glared.

"That's your reason for attacking and hurting your team-mate. Differance in race!" i was furious now. Rikku was to lead us and how could she do that if she was hurt? Not very well nor very fast. "I'd say that's a pretty poor reason to attack someone who didn't do anything to you." he flinched and i smirked. "Your lucky that i haven't hurt you yet. She's the only one who knows were home is and there for is the only one who can lead us to Lady Yuna."

Wakka looked horrified at what he had done. He'd affected the only thing that was bringing them to Yuna. "But Sir Auron she was stopping us from getting there. She doesn't want to take us there! Her exuse where worms!!" he protested, trying weakly to make up for what he did.

"Wakka they are Sandwryms and they are larger than HOME itself. Do you really want to fight one of those in the dark because they're pretty hard to fight in the light in the first place." he paled at the thought. I nodded "She saved our hides and all you want to do is beat the hell out of her. You were kind to her before you found out she was an Al-bhed. What's so different now. When she wasn't an Al-bhed you wouldn't put a finger on her."

He looked surprised. "She's Al-bhed, she brought about Sin and now we have to atone for our crimes in order to get rid of Sin. You should know this best of all Sir Auron. You know the teachings."

"Do you believe everything you read?" i spat. " You mean to say that she's not a person because she's different? And you really think that one race of people really brought about Sin? Wakka use your head for the love of Yevon." i told him and he looked surprised again.

"Of course the teachings tell us what is true." i shook my head at the thick headed guardian.

"You really are dumber than a brick, how can you honestly think that when she was stopping to help you and to take care of us. Not to keep us from Yuna." he looked confuzed.

"It takes more than a day to get across Suniba Sands on foot. It doesn't help that you flip out if we use machina so we can't. You glarring at her the whole time isn't helping either. She feels bad enough for not knowing where Lady Yuna is." he looked down almost ashamed of what he was putting Rikku threw at the moment especally with Rikku so worried over Yuna at the moment. Rikku really didn't need Wakka to make her feel worse about things when she felt bad enouph.

"So what do you want me to do ya? I don't trust her." I glared forcfully at him. All of this because he hates Al-bhed? I was getting exeadingly frustrated with this dumbass.

"I expect you to live with it and fallow her to HOME with us and if you don't like it then you'll have to suffer." he groaned in defeat. "Now i have to go check on Rikku and see if she's ok. I'll leave you to the others." Wakka paled once more.

"What!! You can't leave me to Lulu!! Sh..she'd kick the crap outta me!!" he yelled worriedly. I shrugged.

"I guess you shouldn't have done that to Rikku. She IS like Lulu's little sister. As well as Tidus's and Kimahri. They all love her and Lady Yuna.... I don't want to know what she'd do to you." His face went an unhealthy white.

"Sir Auron you can't leave me here please!" he begged and i stepped out.

"I'm done in there he's all yours. Lulu make sure you put a silencing spell on the shelter before you start. I don't want to hear anything while i talk to Rikku." The black mage nodded and grinned evily.

"Anything you say Sir Auron. Just don't expect him to be in full preforming condition once morning comes." she worned and i grinned at her.

"I don't expect that at all Lulu. Good night." she bowed.

"Good night Sir Auron." she responded and disappeared into the shelter. I waited for the sound of her casting majic to stop and i walked away. Slowly i made my way over to Rikku, hoping with all of my heart that Wakka didn't hurt her too bad.

End chapter 2

I hope that this was at least a little longer to make up for not updatng for so long. Ya r&r to tell me what you think or have any ideas. I'll try to get another chapter done sooner if i get some reviews.


End file.
